hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Rock
This is the twelfth episode of the second season of the series. Plot :This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat: AwesomeTD ' : "Welcome back cast mates" ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" The Arch Villain has joined the chat. 12:58 AwesomeTD ' : "We had a love challenge" GODuncan has joined the chat. 12:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Where the peeps had to date each other" ' : "BLIND" ' : "Anyway, that was boring..." ' : "So today will be BETTER" ' : "Guess what today's movie genre will be?" ' : "That's right..." ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" ' : "On Total..." ' : "Drama" ' : "ROLEPLAY" ... THEME SONG BEGINS I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be FAMOUS! :D ... ... Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:00 AwesomeTD Okay you can talk 1:00 Lettucecow *as malevolent one* Heheheh... I took cody's million dollars and gave it to dawn saying it was from him he he he just needed to steal sierra's cody doll... hehhehe 1:00 Coolboy87 : *Goes to Cody*: Hey, so I heard you and Dawn broke up... that's sad. 1:00 Lettucecow Wait what? No! I love Dawn more than ever, that trick of me playing Gwen was all fake Gwen made me kiss her, I just went ahead with it cus I had to to win the challenge 1:00 Coolboy87 : They why haven't you kissed Dawn in like 2 episodes? 1:00 Lettucecow : Oh my, that's cus of that nasty onion gruel Chef gave us 2 days ago. Dawn didn't want to kiss me and I see why 1:00 Coolboy87 : Well that didn't stop Gwen and Katie from kissing you LOL :P 1:00 Lettucecow : OMG wow man just shut up... *looks around* wheres my million dollars anyway? *runs away* 1:01 The Villainous Vulture *Laughing crazy in his sleep* 1:01 Coolboy87 : You have it... right there 1:01 GODuncan EEE cody is single! 1:01 TDfan10 : No he's not Sierra! 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope he's not" 1:01 Coolboy87 : Sierra. Just because you hit... wait? Chris... 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Cody likes Gwen now :P" 1:01 TDfan10 : Wait what? For real? 1:01 Lettucecow No I don't Chris! That was just for the challenge 1:01 Dapi602 Yeah you do Cody :) 1:01 The Villainous Vulture Shut up Scott 1:01 Lettucecow OMG shut up Gwen! 1:01 TDfan10 : No he doesn't Gwen, Cody likes me and me only, right Cody? 1:02 GODuncan NOOOO 1:02 Lettucecow Yeah, you are my cutie lover Dawn :) 1:02 Coolboy87 : He seriously dosen't... 1:02 TDfan10 : Yay! of course I am *kisses Cody* 1:02 The Villainous Vulture *Wakes up* GAH! YOU SHUT UP DUNCAN! *Starts strangling Duncan* BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 1:02 Lettucecow : I love you Dawn *kisses Dawn* *turns make into regular mike* huh what? 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo so heres where the party is at 1:02 Dapi602 im and 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Today's movie genre will be..." 1:02 Coolboy87 : Yo. Scott. Hand we your 1:02 The Arch Villain I'm a guy? 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "ROBOT MOVIE" 1:02 The Villainous Vulture Boys is Gwen What Eva? 1:02 Dapi602 ok 1:02 Lettucecow Robot movie??? Yes! cool I guess 1:02 Dapi602 : weee a robot movie ;) 1:02 TDfan10 : cool, i like robots... don't have to worry about them since they are not living things :) 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks over to scott* So Scott, what going on with you and Zoey? 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "But, we also have ANOTHER movie genre..." Dapi602 has been kicked by Coolboy87. 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "That's a MUSICAL MOVIE" 1:03 The Arch Villain Are robots those really big scary thingies? 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Yup" 1:03 TDfan10 : OMG a musical yay! 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo ...what? Aa robotic musical? 1:03 Lettucecow another genre? Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:03 Lettucecow Music? 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo This might as well be disney... 1:03 The Villainous Vulture Yea, it's official, she likes me to... 1:03 TDfan10 : Yay this challenge is gonna be awesome... singing! 1:03 Dapi602 : hey guys *fart* 1:03 Coolboy87 : Chris such a joker... 1:03 Lettucecow : Yeah dawn I know you like to sing, he he :P 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh, nice. 1:03 Dapi602 : cool i love movies ! 1:03 The Arch Villain OH! I love singing! "Like butterknives, we are FREEEE!!" 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo So are you guys dating or what? 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, everyone meet me at the music studio" 1:04 The Villainous Vulture I'm not really sure... 1:04 Coolboy87 : Hey Hero's 1:04 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO MUSIC STUDIO 1:04 Lettucecow *conf* Music...I'm not a good singer...*switches to chester* I remember when we had GOOD challenges! 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo I see. 1:04 The Villainous Vulture But maybe we will next time we see each other 1:04 Lettucecow : music studio? oh, great... 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay teams, now all of you dress up as robots" 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo Hopefully, glad you told her though. 1:04 Lettucecow dress up as robots? 1:04 TDfan10 : that's not cool, I don;t like cyborgs :( 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "We are now doing a musical" 1:04 Dapi602 awesomeTD i have a question 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "You guys like singing?" 1:04 Dapi602 awesomeTD 1:05 The Villainous Vulture No 1:05 TDfan10 : Yeah! 1:05 Lettucecow not really 1:05 The Arch Villain Would a zombie robot be a robot? 1:05 Dapi602 what is my character 1:05 The Villainous Vulture Who does? 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo I can't sing. At all. I am awful. 1:05 TDfan10 : Yeah, good then Gwen :P 1:05 Coolboy87 : I am really bad at singing... 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo No. Just no, Dawn... 1:05 TDfan10 : Too bad Gwen, Cody is mine 1:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Well all of you little robots have to sing now" 1:05 Coolboy87 : *Sings like an angel*: See... 1:05 TDfan10 : *puts on robot suit* 1:05 Lettucecow *as chester* singing is for young whippersnappers! *puts on robot suit* 1:05 AwesomeTD ' : "The team to sing the best song wins" 1:05 GODuncan i love singing! 1:05 The Arch Villain Oh! Oooh!! I can sing!! 1:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready, HEROES?" ' : ""Set? 1:05 Lettucecow : yes Chris *puts on robot suit* 1:05 Dapi602 : *read* go team go ! 1:05 The Villainous Vulture Is it just me, or is most of this not worth a million dollars? 1:06 Lettucecow Let's sing! 1:06 AwesomeTD ' : "SING :D " 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait beth, you are really good! 1:06 Dapi602 : we build duncan face ! 1:06 TDfan10 : We are the evil robots 1:06 Coolboy87 : *Sings like angel*: Ya-ya-yaaaaaaaaaaa! : *Finishes*: That was so bad.. 1:06 Dapi602 : im gonna win this ! 1:06 The Villainous Vulture *Singing* I hate Chris, he is the worst... 1:06 Lettucecow *as chester* I hate singing I hate singing 1:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Wow! Cover my ears Chef! :D " 1:06 Coolboy87 : CHRIS IS DA BEST, DA BEST! 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo *nudges scott* CHRIIISSS...IS SOOOO AMAAAAZZZIIINNGG! 1:06 TDfan10 : CODY IS THE BEST LA LA LA! 1:06 AwesomeTD : "Okay" 1:06 The Arch Villain LIKE A H7, LIKE A H7! 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "God! This is so bad! :D " 1:07 Lettucecow Really Chris I sing better than Miley Cyrus! :P 1:07 Dapi602 : *signing* : We build chris face iyeah iyeah iyeah iyeah 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "But still better than Justin Bieber" 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo AAANNDDDD COMPPPARRREEDD TOOOO CHRISS....WE ALLLLL...SUUUUUUCCCK...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 1:07 Lettucecow : Yeah, as I thought so :P 1:07 GODuncan *sings song about cody* 1:07 TDfan10 : *sings better song about Cody* Cody is mine Sierra! 1:07 Coolboy87 ; YAYAYYAYYAYAYYAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAY 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, SINING" 1:07 The Villainous Vulture *Nods* Shut it Cody, if you didn't know, he has MPD, and he is aa loser 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES SINGING" 1:07 The Arch Villain Did some one say Justin is here? 1:07 Coolboy87 : F 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Villain's turn" 1:07 Coolboy87 : Fine 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo MPD? Who?! 1:07 Lettucecow *as regular mike* ah thanks scott you told him! 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready Villains" ' : "Set?" 1:07 The Villainous Vulture No problem loser 1:08 Dapi602 : eh sierra cody is with dawn not with you 1:08 TDfan10 : Yeah Sierra, stay away from my Cody 1:08 GODuncan *farts* 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "SING :D " 1:08 Lettucecow Oh... that's what cameron was talking about last season... 1:08 Dapi602 : hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo I LOVE CHRIS! I LOVE CHRIS! LAAA LAA LAA LAAA LEEE LEEE LEEEE 1:08 Coolboy87 : Gwen your a villain start singging. Noah too 1:08 The Villainous Vulture Chris is the greatest host... 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo Eeevaaa...shuuut yooouur mooouutthhh 1:08 Dapi602 : *signing* oh chris chris is the best host ever 1:08 Coolboy87 Chris is better than everyone...Yeah 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Wow! Beautiful words..." 1:08 GODuncan i know noah 1:08 TDfan10 : Good 1:08 The Villainous Vulture He is better than everyone... 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN" 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo CHRIIISSSSSS...ISSS...THE BEST 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "VILLAINS WIN :D " 1:08 TDfan10 : Nooo :( 1:08 Dapi602 : whoohooo suckers ! 1:08 Lettucecow : Aww man really? 1:08 Lettucecow *conf* great scott told everyone....Well...I it can't be so bad right? 1:09 Coolboy87 OOOHOOH YEAHH 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *stops singing immediately* THANK GOD 1:09 Lettucecow : Yeah you are a horrible singer Gwen! 1:09 The Arch Villain Wait, I thought this was a talent contest... 1:09 The Villainous Vulture *High-5's Gwen* 1:09 Dapi602 : aww man¸ 1:09 TDfan10 : Cody did I sing good? 1:09 Lettucecow of course dawn :D 1:09 The Villainous Vulture good thinking 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *high-5's scott* 1:09 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay the, Heroes are the losers" 1:09 GODuncan awwww 1:09 TDfan10 : yeah, you have to go sierra, you'll ruin our relationship 1:09 Lettucecow *turns into chester* Back in my day we won things! 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks over to beth* Sorry you guys lost, but you have a really good voice! 1:09 TDfan10 : BTW the way Cody! Thanks for giving me your million bucks you won last season You made me so happy :D 1:09 Lettucecow : Wait, what? 1:09 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY ' : "Okay Heroes, PM me your votes" ... 1:09 Lettucecow : *conf* Oh whatever we are gonna share it anyway :P 1:10 Coolboy87 : Finished...Now I will never have to sing again... phew 1:10 Dapi602 : meh i voted ! 1:10 TDfan10 : *votes for Sierra* 1:10 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay, votes are in..." TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 1:10 The Villainous Vulture Noah, your a VILLAIN! 1:10 Lettucecow You're not on our team noah 1:10 Lettucecow : wow another lose, I hope me or dawn doesn't have to go :( 1:10 Coolboy87 : Noah is a villain... 1:10 Dapi602 ; oh sorry guys ;( 1:10 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Heroes are safe..." 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo Noah, you big derp.. 1:11 The Villainous Vulture *Mumbles* What a loser 1:11 Dapi602 : im sorry gwen (high five gwen) 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo With all the books you read, you would think you would be smarter then that. *stares at his hand out* No. Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:11 The Villainous Vulture Ha. 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : " " 1:11 Dapi602 : ;( i want a high five i'm nice not evil 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : " " 1:11 GODuncan *farts* 1:11 Lettucecow *turns into malevolent one and screws up cody's vote making him vote for dawn* Ha ha ha 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 1:12 Coolboy87 : Me? 1:12 Lettucecow : Yes I'm safe... 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo Noah, your definition of nice is different then mine. 1:12 AwesomeTD ' : " " 1:12 Lettucecow : What about my dawn? 1:12 The Arch Villain I'm so winning this! 1:12 Coolboy87 : Thanks 1:12 TDfan10 : Oh no I hope I don't lose... 1:12 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : "Okay that's it" 1:12 TDfan10 : NO :( 1:12 Dapi602 : ;( :( why everybody hates me 1:12 GODuncan what? 1:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Now and are LOW" 1:12 Lettucecow : OH NO not my Dawn! 1:12 The Villainous Vulture Because your an unsupportive loser 1:12 TDfan10 : Cody, people voted for me :( Save me 1:12 Coolboy87 : Sierra and Dawn... Wish you luck 1:12 AwesomeTD ' : "And the loser to go is..." 1:12 Lettucecow : I know Dawn, that's lame... *as mal* He he he 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo We need people to help our team, Noah, not sit around reading books. 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 1:13 TDfan10 : No :( 1:13 The Arch Villain Sierra! 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "IS..." 1:13 Lettucecow *conf* How come so many people voted for my Dawn? 1:13 The Arch Villain NO! 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : " you are OUT :D " 1:13 TDfan10 : YES I'M SAFE! 1:13 Lettucecow : OMG yes! 1:13 Dapi602 : sierra sierra ! 1:13 GODuncan Aww man :( 1:13 TrueCobalion : *gasp* 1:13 Lettucecow : Yes! My Dawn is safe! Ha ha awesome 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo You better turn it around, because if not, you're gone. 1:13 TDfan10 : TAKE THAT SIERRA! 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye !" 1:13 Lettucecow : Bye bye Sierra loser 1:13 TDfan10 : Ha ha ha, that's what you get for liking my Cody! 1:13 GODuncan Whatever stupid dawn... *walks away* 1:13 The Villainous Vulture Some how, Gwen is smarter than you, did you win class president? 1:13 Lettucecow : Go away Sierra we don't need you! 1:13 TrueCobalion : Sorry you had to be eliminated Sierra 1:13 Coolboy87 : Dawn... 1:13 TDfan10 : Yeah, so Cody that was so close... 1:13 Lettucecow I know right Dawn? I bet someone here messed with my votes 1:13 GODuncan *takes the lameosine* 1:13 Dapi602 I KNOW CODY AND DAWN VOTED FOR SIERRA 1:13 The Villainous Vulture Didn't* 1:13 GODuncan EEEE hah seeya cody stealer! 1:14 TDfan10 : You are the Cody stealer Sierra! 1:14 Lettucecow : He he he 1:14 TDfan10 : Yeah, Katie and Sierra down, just Gwen to go :P 1:14 Dapi602 Hey not cool :( 1:14 Lettucecow : Well about Gwen... it's was all... 1:14 TDfan10 : I know Cody, a fake, it;s okay I forgive you *kisses Cody* 1:14 Lettucecow : Yay! *kisses Dawn* I'm so happy you are safe 1:14 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that wraps it up" 1:14 Dapi602 its mike fault too 1:14 TDfan10 : I know right Cody, maybe we should eat this marshmallow in a cool way cus it's so special 1:14 Lettucecow : Awesome, let's do it! : *eats marshmallow and kisses Dawn* 1:14 TDfan10 : Yay! *kisses Cody while eating marshmallow* 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo EWWWW! 1:14 TrueCobalion : Well, good luck fellows 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Somewhow? What does that mean?! 1:14 The Arch Villain Wait, where Tyler? 1:14 Lettucecow *switches to normal mike* What did I do? 1:14 AwesomeTD ''' : "he he he looks like and put a whole new meaning to eating marshmallows :P" 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Bye, Sierra! We won't miss you! *takes out picture of Cody and kisses it* 1:14 The Villainous Vulture It means he seems like a guywho'd be smarter than EVERYONE 1:14 GODuncan EEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CODY! 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG get out Sierra! 1:14 Coolboy87 : Okay... Dawn. D: 1:14 Dapi602 : but cody gives the million of dollars he win to dawn 1:14 The Villainous Vulture I guess not 1:14 TDfan10 : Scott 1:14 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes